


Alpha, Mayor, Saviour

by FrivolousWriter (Jamie_Ysabelle)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Storybrooke AU, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group, SwanQueen Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Ysabelle/pseuds/FrivolousWriter
Summary: Storybrooke AU. No magic. No curse. SwanQueenA new girl in town and, unfortunately, an Omega, Emma Swan finds herself always protected by her Alpha parents Mary Margaret and David ever since she came into the small town in Maine after being almost taken advantage of in college. Now living in fear because of the aggressive Alpha's around, Emma decided to just stay at home and be safe. That is until she met the Mayor of the small town who happens to be a close friend of her parents who also happens to be an Alpha that saved her life.Highly OOC. Regina G!P. Don't like, don't read. You've been warned.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts), [Dmbaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmbaye/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's characters. ABC and Disney does. Shame.
> 
> [EDITED]
> 
> Hello! Just a small note. I changed this story's title from "The Queen's Omega" to "Alpha, Mayor, Saviour" since I honestly didn't know that there's already a SQ fic with the same title with the same a/b/o dynamics theme that's why I changed the title for no more further confusion. Thanks for that reviewer for pointing that out since I really have no idea about that fic and thanks to that other guest reviewer for defending my honor. Also, thank you for my friends in the SwanQueen Fanfiction group on Facebook for the encouragement and support! Love ya, guys!
> 
> And most importantly, a huge thankies to BlueHoneyBee for suggesting the new title! Actually she gave me two story title suggestions but I fell in love with this one so that's what I'm using from now on. Love you, Bee! This one's for you! xoxo
> 
> Anyways! I have no beta and English is not my native tongue so all mistakes (wrong spelling, grammatical errors, and sentences that doesn't make any sense) are mine. And thank you for those who already reviewed and kudos'd my fic when I first posted this! It means a great deal to me. So THANK YOU!!!
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> –J ^^

Emma Swan kept on massaging her sore neck whilst keeping her eyes on the road. When she found what she was looking for she was relieved to see her parents waiting for her. She hasn't even parked her car properly when her parents walked down the path towards her car. She just plucked out her keys from the ignition when the door on the driver's side suddenly opened and her parents engulf her in a tight hug, one that she greatly responded. The calming scents of their pheromones calming her instantly.

"Mom. Dad," she cried. The pent up frustration and the exhaustion from the long trip taking its toll on her.

"Shh. It's okay, Princess. You're home now," her father, David, calmly said then pulled her against his strong body. Mary Margaret kept caressing her back then kissed the crown of her head.

Basked in the calming scents of her parents, Emma just felt herself being lifted up from where she was standing. Feeling her eyelids giving up she let her father carry her into their home. Not a minute later she was gently laid down on her familiar bed and felt her shoes being removed from her. When she called for her mom Mary Margaret is instantly on her side and cradling her daughter's head lovingly. Basking in the familiar scent of her parents, Emma found herself suddenly asleep. Only to be woken up hours later in the familiar smell of chocolate chip cookies her mother always bake for her whenever she comes home. Removing the sleep from her eyes she looked for her things that she forgot to get in her car when she arrived only to find them in the foot of her bed along with her stuff from her dorm. Her parents must’ve been brought it up after she took a nap.

After taking her tight jeans off, she looked for her sweat pants and a clean tank top to wear. Once she found herself presentable she walked down the stairs only to find her mother busy cooking in the kitchen. Once she noticed Emma’s scent in the room she instantly stopped what she was doing then engulf her daughter in a tight hug.

“How was your nap, sweetie?” Mary Margaret asked. Relieved to smell that her daughter is calm and not a hint of fear unlike the first time she arrived at their home.

“Good. It was good. I never realized I needed it after arriving here,” Emma timidly answered then let her mother hug her even more. Her sandalwood scent calming her even more. “Thanks for bringing my stuff up, by the way. I’ll hide them away later.”

“No problem, sweetie. Why don’t you sit down for a moment and have some snack?”

Emma smiled at her mother then slightly nodded her head. “Where’s dad?” she asked when she noticed that her father is not around.

“He stopped by the station today finishing half of his shift so he could be here in time for dinner,” Mary Margaret answered.

“Oh, okay,” Emma shrugged then sipped some juice that her mother made for her.

None of them talked after that. But Emma knows that they can’t delay the inevitable. One way or another her parents will open the subject of her reason for going home two weeks before her graduation. One that she just likely to forget, but the mark on her neck and arms says otherwise. And Emma knows they’ll have to talk about it one way or another.

 

* * *

 

“Madame Mayor, Mary Margaret is here for your ten o’clock appointment,” Regina’s secretary Cynthia said through the intercom.

“Send her in, please,” Regina said in a no nonsense tone then kept reading through the proposals in front of her. When the door of her office opened and revealed the small pixie haired woman Regina removed her Mayoral façade and gave her friend a gentle smile.

“Hi, Regina,” Mary Margaret greeted her.

“Hello, dear. What can I do for you?” Regina can smell the nervousness and agitation coming from the small woman. It made her suddenly worried for her friend.

“Do you remember Emma? My daughter who’s in Boston for college?” the pixie haired woman asked.

Regina nodded her head in affirmative. “Yes, I do remember her. You also said she’s the cum laude of her class this graduation. Why?” Mary Margaret fidgeted in her seat that made Regina worry for her friend even more. “Mary Margaret is there something wrong?” she asked again.

“She’s here in Storybrooke.”

“Can I ask why?” she asked with a frown. Regina remembered Mary Margaret saying that her daughter is graduating in two weeks time and can’t wait for her and her husband to go to Boston to attend their daughter’s graduation. Hearing the woman said that Emma is in Storybrooke before that settled something uncomfortable inside of her.

“Three days ago she was attacked near her dorm by some alphas,” Mary Margaret said in a whisper. When Regina saw the tears gathering at the corner of the woman’s eyes she instantly stood up from her seat and gathered the woman in her arms.

“Oh, my. Mary Margaret,” is her only response whilst hugging the weeping woman. The smell of hurt and anguish immediately spreading round the room.

“I don’t know what to do with her, Regina. She barely sleeps, she barely eats, and she doesn’t want to go even outside the house. And those damn marks on her neck and arms makes me want to go to Boston and beat the shit out of those alphas that hurt my baby,” the woman sobbed.

Regina doesn’t know what to say about that. But knowing what happened made her blood boil. She’s an alpha herself but she never let herself being carried away with just a smell of an omega. No matter how much the beast inside her claw it’s way out of her, she knows how to control herself. And knowing that Mary Margaret’s child is an omega makes her want to protect the child too.

“It’s going to be okay now since she’s here with you and she’s safe. And I promise you that I will protect her in the best of my abilities,” she said to the small woman once she stopped crying.

“Really?” Mary Margaret asked when she accepted the tissue box that Regina offered to her.

“Of course! This is my town. And you’re my friend. You and David saved my life once. It’s time for me to return the favor,” she said with conviction then gave the woman a small genuine smile.

Mary Margaret for the first time that day smiled. She’s really lucky to have Regina as her friend. She grasped the woman’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Thank you, Regina.”

Regina smiled. “You’re welcome, dear.”

 

* * *

 

“I don’t know if it’s okay for me to go out, Mom,” Emma said with a grimace.

Mary Margaret just pouted at her. “Please, sweetie? For me? We really wanted you to meet Regina since she helped us out when your father and I moved here. And she really wants to meet you too.” Mary Margaret grasped her daughter’s hand. “And we’re not going out in public. She invited us for dinner in her house so we’re not going _out_ out. And I promise you she’s harmless,” she explained further.

“I don’t know,” Emma said, uneasy.

“Honey, I know you don’t trust other alphas aside from me and your father but I can totally promise you that she won’t do anything to harm you. She promised me and me and your father trusts her. So please? Just for tonight? Once you feel uneasy around her just say the word and we’ll go.”

Emma just bit her lower lip. She really doesn’t know if it’s a good idea for her to go outside even if she has her parents beside her. And she doesn’t know this Regina person aside from stories her parents told her whenever they call her at the university. And even if they told her that Regina is harmless and doesn’t act like those alphas she met in the city, she still has this uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. But that doesn’t mean she’s not curious on the woman her parents saved from a car crash three years ago.

“Emma, sweetie?” Mary Margaret asked.

Emma just let out a huff of breath then faced her mother. “Once I became uncomfortable in her presence we leave, okay?”

Mary Margaret let out a relieved smile then gently nodded her head. “One word from you and we’re going home.”

Emma took a deep breath then gently nodded. “Okay. I’ll just go get ready for dinner.”

“Wonderful,” Mary Margaret exclaimed then kissed her daughter on her forehead. Once Emma was out of sight she looked at her husband who’s silently watching from the kitchen with his own content smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

Her eyes almost went out of their sockets when she saw the large white house where her parents stopped their car in Mifflin Street.

“That’s where she lives?” Emma asked incredulously at her parents.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other knowingly before releasing a small chuckle. “That’s the perks of being the mayor, kiddo,” David said then climbed out of the car.

“Touché, dad,” Emma muttered then walked behind her parents. She looked at her appearance one last time before standing behind her parents once they reached the porch. She tried so hard to calmed herself and not let the nerves get the best of her. She doesn’t want to embarrass her parents in front of their friend.

It’s not even a full ten seconds after her mom pressed the doorbell when the door gently opened, revealing a very beautiful woman who look a little bit younger than her mother. She was wearing a very form fitting blue dress that reached her knees with a gold necklace around her neck and black stilettos that fits her outfit. And when those red plump lips formed a smile that reached her chocolate brown eyes Emma practically swooned. She thinks this woman is a perfect example of a living goddess.

“Good evening, Regina,” Mary Margaret greeted the woman.

“Good evening. Please do come in,” Regina said with a wide smile and opened the door wider for her guests to come inside. But her eyes never left at the beautiful face of the younger woman who’s sending a hint of nervousness in the air. Regina won’t blame the girl though. Mary Margaret told her that Emma never trusted an alpha aside from her parents after what happened to her in Boston. She instantly calmed herself so that the girl will know that she’s not a threat to her even though her intoxicating scent almost sent her overdrive.

“Regina, this is our daughter Emma,” Mary Margaret said with a smile.

“I see. Her pictures didn’t do her justice,” Regina said with a smirk that made Emma blush a deep red.

“Nice to meet you, Mayor Mills,” Emma said in a small voice that’s enough for them to hear.

“Likewise, dear. And please, call me Regina.”

Emma trailed behind her parents once they are all inside the immaculate house of the mayor. She bit her lip a little bit forcefully just to stop herself for saying something stupid. She doesn’t want to ruin this night for her parents.

“I know you said we don’t need to bring anything but I couldn’t resist,” Mary Margaret said to Regina when she held the bottle of Merlot in front of the woman.

“Nice selection. Thank you, Mary Margaret,” Regina said when she accepted the bottle. “The food is almost ready. Why don’t you make yourselves at home?”

“Thank you, Regina.”

Emma just followed her mother’s footsteps whilst her father joined Regina in the kitchen to relieve their drinks. Now that the older woman mentioned food, Emma can smell the aroma coming from the kitchen that makes her mouth water.

“Regina is an excellent cook. And from what I smell I think she cooked her famous lasagna recipe. You’re going to love it,” Mary Margaret told her once they were insinuated in the living room. Based on what Emma noticed her mother has come here a lot since Regina always invite her parents in her home.

Emma sat quietly whilst waiting for the dinner announcement. She’s afraid to touch anything since everything looks perfect. She wonders if Regina hires a cleaning lady to clean her house since she doesn’t even saw a single strip of dust anywhere or the woman cleans the place herself.

“Here you go,” David announced when he entered the living room carrying a tray with their drinks. Her mother choses the wine whilst the apple juice was hers so the bottle of beer goes to her father. When she took a sip of her drink she can’t help but release a small moan when she tasted the freshness of the drink.

“Good right?” Mary Margaret asked with a smile. Emma just nodded as an answer.

“Regina has her own apple trees in her back yard and at the back of the city hall so expect her to have fresh apples everyday,” David said.

“And she even makes good apple cider,” Mary Margaret added.

Emma just nodded as she took small sips. It’s really good. She might second guess what she’ll be buying in the store after this.

“Okay, everyone. Dinner is ready,” Regina called from the living room door with a bright smile on her face.

The three of them stood up from the comfortable sofa to follow the older woman to the dining room. And what Emma saw screamed luxury.

The dinner was okay, at least to Emma’s perspective. The food Regina cooked was really good that she almost inhaled it. She’s so focused on her food that she didn’t noticed the way Regina was looking at her.

There was pride in Regina’s eyes whilst observing Emma silently as she devours her food. She doesn’t really cook her specialty unless she has guest coming which was mostly the Swans or her best friend Kathryn whenever the woman visits Storybrooke. So seeing the younger woman enjoys her food without a hint of reservation really elevates her pride.

They kept the conversation on the table light and simple. No matter how many times Regina wanted to ask about what happened to Emma in Boston but she refrained herself. Mary Margaret told her some bits and pieces but that’s just it. And she doesn’t want the younger woman to feel uncomfortable under her roof so she did her best as a good host. Besides, she wanted to get to know Emma a little more even though Mary Margaret and sometimes David tell stories about their daughter and her childhood before Emma goes to college. In the three years since she knows the Swans, she noticed how they loved their daughter very much. Ever since Emma presented as an omega they became a little more overprotective over their little girl. So it’s really hard for them to let Emma go alone in college. But after what happened to the younger woman a few days ago Regina’s sure that they’ll guard their daughter to the best of their abilities. Especially now that’s she’s back within their reach. And being the mayor of the small town, she knows there’s a lot of unpredictable, aggressive alphas out there that can harm the Swan’s only child.

Emma was silent throughout the dinner though. Only answering questions that was asked of her but kept silent when the conversation was steered away from the previous topic. But she’s calm all throughout and she doesn’t feel threatened by another alpha so that’s a relief. At least she let Emma know that she’s not a threat to her.

“Thank you for the wonderful dinner, Regina. The food is delicious as always,” Mary Margaret said once Regina ushered them towards the door.

“Well, it’s nice to cook for someone aside for myself for a while. And thank you for coming.”

Mary Margaret clapped her hands. “Well, we better go. It’s a school night and I still have a lot of grade schoolers to teach tomorrow. Thanks again, Regina,” she said then kissed the woman on the cheek.

“It’s a pleasure,” Regina said then chanced a glance at Emma. “It was really nice meeting you, dear.”

Emma just gave her a shy smile then simply nodded her head, hiding her blush. “You too, Regina.”

Regina just watched the small family walking down the pathway towards their car. Her heart skipped a beat when Emma secretly looked back at her and gave her a small dimpled smile. She just gave them a small wave once they were all inside the car.

She took a deep breath once the tail lights of the car is out of her view. Regina can feel her not-so-little self awakening from the small smile Emma gave her way. The smell of cinnamon and toasted marshmallows still lingering in the air made her arousal more prominent. She never felt this kind of arousal in someone before. Not even potential omegas that wanted her attention. But Emma…

Regina shook herself out of her haze. No. she will not go there. Mary Margaret and David trust her. And she won’t betray that trust just because she feels this kind of arousal towards their child. That urges to claim her. No. she won’t be like those alphas that only wanted to take advantage of her. She’s more than that. And how she managed that throughout dinner she didn’t know.

When Regina looked down on herself, she just rolled her eyes and stalked her way up her room. She’s going to need a really, really, really cold shower tonight.

 

* * *

 

“So. What do you think of Regina?” Mary Margaret asked once they made it inside their house.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. “She’s okay. But I still don’t know her that much so you can’t blame me for being cautious.”

Mary Margaret just nodded. “Understandable.”

“Why don’t we all go upstairs and rest? It’s late and some of us has work in the morning,” David said that made the three of them laugh.

“Night, mom. Night, dad,” Emma said to her parents and gave both a kiss in the cheek.

“Good night, sweetie.”

Once Emma was out of earshot Mary Margaret gave her husband a knowing look and gestured for him to go with her in the kitchen. “You noticed, didn’t you?” she asked her husband once she settled the kettle in the burner.

David just shrugged. “It’s hard not to. Don’t you think Regina is a good match for our daughter?”

“I don’t know. But when I told her what happened to Emma I instantly felt this protective instinct on her. And when she met Emma face to face, I smelled her want to protect our daughter even more. And I must admit, there’s a hint of arousal stirring somewhere.” She scrunched up her nose and when she looked at her husband he also hold that same expression. As if thinking the same thing, both of them shook their heads.

“She’s still too young,” David said.

Mary Margaret nodded. “Agreed. She has to wait until she’s thirty.”

Both of them looked at each others’ eyes then nodded in mutual agreement. “Thirty.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any of it's character. Pity.
> 
> —————
> 
> A new chapter! Yay!
> 
> Thank you everyone for kudos'ing and reviewing this fic of mine who appeared out of nowhere! My muse is celebrating the hell out of her but that doesn't stop her from being a b*tch to me. Lol!
> 
> A huge thankies to Dmbaye for being my beta!!! If not because of her I wouldn't know that there are a lot of mistakes in my writing. So thank you!!!
> 
> Many of you asked what Emma's actual age is because of the conversation Mary Margaret and David had in the last chapter. She's 24 (since she already graduated college) whilst Regina is 32. I'm sorry if didn't made it clear on the last update.
> 
> Anyway, I'll apologize in advance since I won't be able to post the next update in the upcoming weeks because pregnancy is taking it's toll on me plus there's the SQSN event going on. There's a lot of awesome new fics being released and I must admit that the excitement is distracting me. Ahaha!
> 
> If anyone has questions, you can look me up on Twitter. I'm @jamie_ysabelle there or you can like my Facebook page Jamie Writes since I post updates and sneek peeks of my fics there (fanfiction and non-English originals).
> 
> Now that being said, on with our ladies. Enjoy!
> 
> –J ^^

Having the house alone to herself since both of her parents are at work, Emma decided to take a small walk through town. It’s already been three weeks since she came to town and almost a week since she attended her graduation with her parents where she received her honors and diploma. She hasn’t explored the town yet because of her fear of potential alphas that could easily harm her. Even though she taught herself some self-defense in college it still isn’t enough especially once an alpha becomes aggressive. So with careful steps, she walked along the sidewalk whilst keeping her focus on the street. There are not a lot of people milling around so she feels it’s safe. Some of the folks even greeted her nicely so that’s a plus.

She was so focused on her walk and surroundings that she didn’t notice a body coming her way when she rounded a corner. She instantly backed off when she felt something extremely hot graze down her front making her release a small whimper because of the burn it caused on her skin really hurt.

“Oh, my! Emma, I am so sorry!”

Emma just bit her lip to stop the whining she would likely release while the woman kept jabbing a napkin on her ruined tank. The woman she recognizes now as Regina Mills.

“Emma, dear, are you alright? Does it hurt?” Regina asked her worriedly. She can smell the younger woman’s distress and that makes her worry even more. But Emma just coiled in fear and hurt so she had no choice but to grab the younger woman’s wrist and bring her to her car parked just in front of the diner. She kept holding Emma’s hand while driving past the speed limit until she reached her house. Emma took hold of Regina’s hand as tight as she could while giving out small whimpers. Once they reached the kitchen she momentarily released Emma’s hand and took out all the supplies she needed. Once she got everything she needed she immediately took Emma’s hand again and led her to the living room.

Emma hadn’t noticed anything in her surroundings but the burn on her chest and stomach, and the calming scent Regina was giving off to her. Once she felt a cool cloth being gently tapped on her burned chest she felt instant relief. But it still hurt so she can’t help but whimper quietly.

“Emma? Emma, dear? I need you to take your clothes and jacket off so I can put some ointment on your burn. Is that okay?” Regina asked gently.

Emma just nodded and let the other woman take her clothes off. She instantly hugged herself when she felt the cold from the air conditioning. Regina immediately draped a cotton towel on Emma’s upper body once she removed her ruined clothes. She kept her nerves relaxed so the younger woman wouldn’t feel so scared and agitated. If this was any other situation she might’ve acknowledged Emma’s toned body. But since she’s a lot more worried about Emma’s recent situation she casted everything aside and just helped the younger woman to relax and not feel any pain again.

“Are they still hurting?” Regina asked once she was applying the ointment to her burn.

Emma just shook her head. Whatever Regina was gently putting against her burned skin helped immensely.

“I’ll just go grab something you can change into, okay?”

Once again Emma didn’t say anything but nodded her head. Regina stood up and walked right up to her room and gathered a loose shirt and sweat pants that she would not be caught dead wearing. When she descended back to the living room she saw Emma had already closed her eyes but tugged the towel tightly around her upper body to receive some warmth. Regina adjusted the setting of the air conditioning using a remote then took her seat at Emma’s side.

“Here you go, dear. There’s a bathroom down the hallway to your left if you want to change there.” Regina said.

Emma took the offered clothes then gave the woman a small smile. “Thank you.”

Once Emma was out of sight Regina took a deep breath and massaged her temples. Now that both of them had relaxed and calmed down from the unexpected situation, her living room was once again engulfed by Emma’s intoxicating scent. It’s already been almost a week since that dinner happened and she can’t help but miss the way Emma’s scent permeated her home; especially in the living room where they spent most of the night after having a wonderful dinner with the Swans.

Regina took a couple of deep breaths when she felt herself stirring awake again. Having Emma near was not helping her rising libido but at the same time she wants to spend a little more time in the presence of the younger woman. She doesn’t know why but she’s feeling all kinds of emotions that she can’t decipher yet. She has to put aside these feelings for the sake of her friendship with Emma's parents.

 

* * *

 

"Mom," Emma exasperatedly said when Mary Margaret kept checking on her. "I told you I'm fine. Regina took care of me. The burn is almost non-existent. See?" She lifted the tank top she was wearing to show her parents that the burn on her skin was almost gone.

That's was when Mary Margaret finally calmed herself down. She was really worried when Regina called and told her what happened that morning. She had barely concentrated on her work because of worrying too much about leaving Emma alone in their home.

"What were you doing traipsing around town anyway? I thought you didn't want to go out alone?" she asked her daughter.

Emma just shrugged. "I got bored since I've read most of the books here like five times already. Since this is a small town I thought it was somehow safe to go out alone. I've also heard they have a public library here, so I went to check it out. I just never realized that I would get involved in an accident."

"Which I profusely apologized about by the way." Regina who had been silently listening in a corner suddenly said. Once she had made sure everything was alright with Emma she took the younger woman home. She felt it was not safe for them to be confined in her house any longer.

Mary Margaret let out a small chuckle. "It's alright. Emma sometimes can't help being a clumsy idiot."

"Mom!" Emma pouted. "I was looking for the library, okay; and maybe a little cautious for potential threats. That's why I didn't see Regina turning the corner."

Mary Margaret fixed her daughter's tank top when she noticed Regina not so subtly looking at Emma's toned figure. Well, Emma is a really beautiful woman, so you really can't blame Regina for looking at the younger woman like that.  
  
"I know, sweetie but you can’t deny that you're a clumsy idiot."

Emma just kept on pouting like a petulant child making Regina think all sorts of adorable thoughts.

"Why don't you go up to your room and get ready for dinner? We'll call you once everything is ready." Mary Margaret said. Emma playfully rolled her eyes at her mother then gave Regina a small, genuine smile before climbing up the stairs to her room. Once the young omega was out of sight and earshot Mary Margaret faced the other woman with a dead-serious look on her face. "What are your intentions with our daughter?" she asked in a no-nonsense tone.

"Hmm, what?" Regina asked, still in a daze after that heart-stopping smile Emma sent her way.

Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief. "You’ve got it bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Emma!" she stage-whispered exasperatedly. "Since when did you feel this attraction towards my daughter?"

Regina just blinked her eyes a couple of times at the other woman. The question totally caught her off guard. "Uhm... I uh... I don't know what you're talking about."

Mary Margaret gave her a deadpan look. "Don't give me that innocent look, Regina Mills. Your face may not say anything but your scent says otherwise. Now spill."

Regina bit her lip while looking away from the pixie haired woman. How can she say that she felt this attraction from the moment her and Emma's eyes met that night; or that Emma's scent almost sent her into overdrive? Surely she can't say that since she didn't know it yet herself. Besides she’s only known Emma for a week, even though Mary Margaret has shared some stories of Emma.

"Regina?"

"I don't know." she finally said. "Even I can't explain these sorts of feelings. The last time I felt this conflicted towards anyone before was—" Regina cut herself off when a flow of memories ran at the back of her mind. Memories she would rather forget.

Mary Margaret softened her features and gave Regina an understanding look. "Danielle."

Regina's breath hitched when she heard the other woman say the name she desperately wanted to forget. She knows that no matter how much she tries there's no way that particular memory will just fade away even if it happened years ago.

"Regina?" The woman in question looked up at the pixie haired woman. "You know, I heard someone say that once you've been touched by pain, you're not going to be the same, but time can heal your heart again." she said softly. "Maybe it's time for you to stop living in the past and think of the future ahead of you."

Regina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at the woman. "You have to stop listening to Celine Dion's songs, dear. That singer is slowly eating your brain." she jested, but she knew that the woman actually made sense.

Mary Margaret laughed at that. "I've loved her since the 90's, Regina. You can never get her out of my system." She took the brunette's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Seriously though, you need to let go of her and move on. I know it's hard but you have to do it for yourself. How can you be happy when you always let your past affect your present?"

Regina bit her lip while contemplating the other woman's words. She knows that the small woman is right. She's been living in the past for so long that she's scared to take a chance to take a step forward. She has always been afraid to take a leap. That's why all these years have gone by and she still doesn't have anyone. She already lost it once and she's too afraid to try again because she doesn't want history repeating itself. It would totally destroy her.

"I don't know, Mary Margaret." she said quietly.

She felt fingers gently gripping her chin until her brown eyes meet gentle green ones. "Just try. Take a chance, even if it's my daughter." Regina was about to protest when the woman stopped her short. "Regina, I'm not blind. Ever since you met Emma I saw a spark in your eyes that I've never seen before. We only met each other a little over three years ago when David and I moved here to Storybrooke; but we both know each other like we've been friends for far longer than that. I remember you told me once that you don't know how to love very well and that's why you've been alone. Why not try slowly opening yourself up to love and being loved? You never know what you might be missing."

Mary Margaret can see the wheels turning in Regina’s head as she let all of Mary Margaret’s words sink in. She’s not blind or dense. She knows love when she sees it. She looks at her husband the same way; every day. The only thing is Regina doesn’t know it yet because she’s too afraid to take a leap of faith because of her past experiences. Regina is not an open book. She hides her emotions very well. But it’s true when they say that no matter how hard you try to hide your feelings your eyes will never lie. And with one look at Regina, she knows.

As for her daughter, well Emma is really predictable at times. And she knows there’s some kind of affection whenever she looks at the mayor. For the first time since Emma came into town, she’s not afraid of being alone with an alpha. Emma may have had bad experiences when it comes to alphas, but she surely knows that she’s not afraid of Regina. It seems like she trusts her with her life. And it’s really relieving to see her daughter smile more freely without a hint of fear even though she’s still slightly afraid to go out of the house alone. But whenever she’s in the presence of Regina, she’s more at ease with herself.

She won’t admit it but she knows Regina and her daughter are a perfect match. Both of them are too afraid to take the chance for themselves but are being pulled closer together by fate. Who is she to go against fate?

“Think about it.” she said to the other woman when the silence between them became uncomfortable. “Now, how about you help me with dinner? I’m making chicken casserole.”

“Sure.” Regina said, still deep in thought.

Mary Margaret gently tapped the brunette’s knee then walked into the kitchen until Regina’s voice stopped her halfway.

“Wait, did you just give me permission to court your daughter?”

The pixie haired woman smacked her lips together then looked back to the other woman. “Unbelievable, I know. But if I’m going to trust my daughter to somebody else, you would be my first choice. I don’t know many of the citizens here even though I’ve met some of them because of my students; who would I trust more than you?” She let out an exaggerated sigh and pointed her index finger at the woman playfully. “She’s still my baby though so if you have any plans on doing that, you have to wait until she’s thirty.”

Regina smirked at that. “You very well know that once Emma finds her potential mate she will go into heat, right?”

Mary Margaret just let out a pained groan at the realization. “Don’t remind me! I’m still too young to be a grandmother!”

“But it will happen.” Regina laughed.

“Regina!”

 

* * *

 

Emma entered the public library with a big smile on her face. "Hi Belle!" she greeted the small librarian behind the counter.

"Hello Emma." the woman's cheery Australian accent gently echoed in the otherwise empty library. "What can I do for you today?"

"Oh, I'm just here to return the books I borrowed from four days ago." Emma said while showing the other woman the books in question.

"I see." Bell nodded. "Gonna borrow more books?"

Emma just smiled. "Yes, please."

"Take your pick then."

"Thanks!"

Emma walked around the small library looking for some great books to read. When she found what she was looking for she briskly walked her way towards Belle to get her choice of books checked out.

"Great selection." Belle commented. "Big fan of Jane Austen?"

Emma just beamed at her as an answer that had the small woman chuckling. Once she checked out the books and logged it in her log book, she gave them to Emma with a big smile. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Belle." Emma said with a smile then walked out of the public library while hugging the books close to her chest. The moment she crossed the street towards the only diner in town her stomach began to rumble. It was almost lunch time anyway and she's not in the mood to cook her own meal, so takeout will do. Once she entered the diner long, strong arms immediately found her neck and pulled her into a big hug.

"Hey Em! Long time no see!" the diner's waitress and the owner's granddaughter, Ruby, greeted her whilst squishing her in a tight hug.

Emma awkwardly tapped the leggy brunette's shoulder. "You too, Rubes. Now do you mind letting me go because I can't breathe." she said. She was holding the books against her chest, so the tight hug made it even harder to breathe.

"Ruby! Stop suffocating our customers and get back to work!" Granny, Ruby's grandmother and the diner's owner, bellowed from the kitchen window.

Ruby just rolled her eyes then let Emma go. "Books again?" she commented when she saw what Emma was hugging to her chest.

Emma just shrugged. "I don't have anything else to do." she simply said.

Ruby shook her head then positioned herself behind the bar counter. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

Emma made herself comfortable sitting on the barstool placing the books in front of her. "I'll take one turkey sandwich with a side of onion rings and a root beer float if that's still available." The root beer float was the best-selling drink in the diner and whenever Emma wanted to order one it was always unavailable. She's been craving it for weeks now!

Ruby smiled. "Lucky for you there's still some left. Is all of this to go?" she asked whilst writing down Emma's order.

"Yes, please." the blonde answered with a smile.

"Coming right up!"

Emma started reading one of books while waiting for her order when someone suddenly took a seat right next to her. What she smelled suddenly made her coil in fear.

"Well, well, well. What a fine omega you are. Haven't seen you around here before." the unfamiliar voice said making her curl into herself even more. The strong stench of rum making her dizzy.

"Hey! Killian, back off! That's the Sheriff's daughter you are talking to," said Ruby who was suddenly on her side with two takeout bags in her hands.

"No need to be hasty, love. I mean no harm." Killian said in a low tone that made Emma's skin crawl. When he made a move to touch her she suddenly stood up causing her to bump into Ruby who immediately held her close and away from Killian. None of them noticed the ringing of the bell from the door indicating a new customer walking in.

"What in hell is the meaning of this?" a familiar voice boomed through the entire diner.

Emma chanced a glance above Ruby's shoulder to see who just walked in. She instantly felt relieved to see Regina in all her mayoral glory.

"Nothing to see here, Madame Mayor. Just talking to the new lass in town," Killian slurred making Regina cringe in disgust. The lascivious look the man gave Emma made the alpha inside of her furious. But the scent of fear and distress Emma gave away made her worried for the younger woman even more.

"Is that true, Miss Lucas?" Regina asked the waitress who was shielding Emma away from the man.

"For the most part until he raised his hand and tried to touch her when Emma obviously didn't want him to." the waitress answered without her eyes leaving the drunk man. The guy only gave her the stink eye.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the man. "Watch where you are putting your hands Mr. Jones, or one day you'll see yourself without them. Understood?" she said full of authority.

"Aye." Killian begrudgingly said then stood up from the stool and walked out of the diner. But not without looking back one last time at the blonde who was hiding behind the leggy waitress.

Once the man was out of sight Emma released a deep breath then pressed her palm against her chest to calm her racing heart. She's been walking around town for weeks and this is the very first time that she was approached by a guy like that. A drunk one nonetheless. Now that she saw a potential threat she might want to second guess her walks around the town, again. Even if the guy was obviously only a beta.

Regina was beside her the moment the door of the diner was closed and took hold of Emma's cheeks checking for anything.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Regina asked the blonde. The mayoral facade she had moments ago was replaced with pure worry for the younger woman.

"I-I'm fine. That guy just caught me totally off guard is all," she said in a small voice.

Regina silently released a small sigh of relief then held the blonde close. Those weeks spending time together whenever she had the chance made them become closer, so this kind of gesture was not foreign to them. Even though Emma was out of danger she still sent some calming pheromones to sooth Emma's almost barely there fear. Once she was satisfied she secretly inhaled Emma's scent. A scent she was slowly beginning to love.

Reluctantly she removed herself from Emma then gently caressed the blonde's freckled cheek before turning to the waitress that was silently watching the interaction between the two women.

"Is that our orders Miss Lucas?" she asked the waitress.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes. Yes, these are your orders." Ruby said putting the two takeout bags and their drinks down on the bar.

Regina immediately grabbed her wallet from her purse then gave the brunette waitress two crisp twenty-dollar bills to pay for her order and Emma’s before gathering their items then grasping Emma's hand to lead them out of the diner. Emma almost dropped her books in Regina's haste to leave but let the brunette lead the way.

Both didn’t notice the knowing smirk forming on the waitress’ lips while watching the two women leave.

“Well, well, well. It seems the alpha just found her omega,” Ruby whispered to herself. When she heard her grandmother’s shout from the kitchen to get back to work she rolled her eyes and did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! See you guys in a few weeks! xoxo
> 
> –J ^^


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Emma that resulted for her to remember what happened to her back in Boston. Regina helped her soothe those fears away.
> 
> TW for violence in this chapter. It's semi-graphic but if you don't want to read that, skip the italicized parts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. Yada yada yada...
> 
> —————
> 
> I know I said I will not be able to update for a few weeks but I can't help it. Being newly married with a baby on the way plus receiving wonderful comments from you my dears, inspiration kicked me in the butt full force. Lol!
> 
> I don't have any specific schedule when it comes to my story updates so it will come as some sort of surprise.
> 
> For my beta Donell, love you!
> 
> Here's the latest chapter! Let me know what you think! Much love! xoxo
> 
> –J ^^

“Emma? Emma sweetie, please open the door.”

Emma just buried herself even more under her blankets and keeping her tears at bay. She had enough crying for the day and she just wanted to be left alone. And her mother knocking nonstop on her bedroom door was not really helping her situation.

It’s already been a week since that scene in the diner happened and in that span of time she was harassed by the same man three more times even though her father and Regina gave him a warning. He even called some of his friends during his latest attempt! That really made her nerves go haywire. That’s why she locked herself in her room after the last assault. Because of that, all her memories of her previous assaults that happened to her back in Boston came like a freight train to the back of her mind. She hasn’t slept a wink since the night before because of the nightmare she’s sure will fill her dreams if she slept.

_Emma kept her head low when she passed a group of guys just outside the university’s library. She didn’t realize she lost the track of time researching for her assignments that were due the next day so it was really late when she got out. Even from afar she can smell the strong stench of alpha pheromones permeating from the group that she now recognized as the university’s football team. She slowed down her steps and kept herself calm. She didn’t want to let those alphas know that she was terrified of them even though deep inside she really was. She just wanted to move on and not draw their attention._

_Emma fixed her beanie and thick rimmed glasses walking casually passed them. She let out a sigh of relief when those guys didn’t pay her any attention even though she could feel their heated gaze aimed towards her._

_She was only two blocks away from her dorm when she felt a rough hand grip her arm and pull her towards a dark alleyway. In her shock and fear for her life she let out a loud scream that could be heard from both sides of the street. But it didn’t faze the person that was dragging her away, and now she can feel another strong hand holding her roughly at the waist making her scream even more desperately for help. Her scream was immediately cut off by a large hand gripping her neck. The next thing Emma knew she was being pressed up roughly against the brick wall on the side of a large building while the hand gripping her neck squeezed her even tighter making her see black spots and making it harder for her to breathe._

_“Shut up, bitch. Be a good omega and we will make sure that you won’t feel a thing,” the guy who was holding her neck said close to her ear with a snarl._

_Emma just let out a small whimper and tried to fight her way out of his hold but one solid punch to her stomach had her keeling over. The tears she was holding back were now freely flowing down her cheeks. Sensing her distress, the alphas let out a loud cheer and started mocking her while their hands kept on wandering all over her body. Smelling and feeling the alpha’s arousal made her shrink in fear. But no matter how much they wanted to tear her clothes off, she fought even though she was losing the battle of one against five. She did her best to dodge all the attacks the guys were giving but most of them made their contact on her small frame._

_“Stop fighting bitch, and just give us what we want!” one of the guys shouted._

_“P-please,” she pleaded whilst pulling her arms away from the one that was holding her captive. But the only answer they gave was the tight squeezing of her neck that made her choke for air._

_The man holding her neck let out an amused chuckle. “Oh, you will be pleased once I got my knot in you,” he sneered then licked her cheek up to her earlobe, making her let out a loud sob._

_Emma’s fear increased tenfold when she heard a zipper being pulled down. The men surrounding them clapped and cheered on the man who was pressing her hard against the wall. She could feel her strength running low from fighting the man’s strong hold on her. Breathing deep and hard she stopped moving altogether. Because no matter how much she tried fighting back, she knew this would end the same way._

_She was ready to let the men have their way with her when she heard loud screams and flashing lights coming their way. The next thing Emma knew the hold on her neck loosened feeling herself falling face first until someone caught her from her fall. She almost screamed in panic when the one holding her sent out calming pheromones telling her that she was safe and that she was out of harm’s way. That seemed to calm her down profusely because the next thing she knew she was being carried out of the dark alleyway. When she was safely laid down on a stretcher and that’s when everything turned blank._

Emma looked at her shaking arms knowing that the marks she was expecting to see there were long gone. It’s been almost two months since that incident happened but after what happened to her the other day and the past few really triggered her. Now she’s too afraid to even leave her room to have a simple dinner with her parents. Not even they can touch her because she’s coiling in fear with the slightest touch. She knows her parents are hurting seeing her like this but she can’t stop the fear slowly eating her alive. So here she was, locking herself in the confines of her room.

Hugging herself even tighter, she realized that her mother stopped knocking on her door. She was slightly thankful because she just wanted to be alone. There's a part of her longing for someone to be by her side, someone who just might help her keep the demons away. But she was too afraid to voice those feelings out loud. She let out a small sigh and wiped her tears from her cheeks then gathered her phone and earphones from the bedside table. Maybe some music might help her ease the fear she's currently feeling right now.

 

* * *

 

If Regina wasn't swamped with tons of paperwork to review, she might've stood up from her chair, gathered all her things and just left town hall without preamble when she received a text from Mary Margaret saying that Emma hadn't come out of her room since what happened the other day. When she saw that she was almost at the last folder that needed her signature her stiletto clad foot wouldn't stop tapping the marble floor. She knew the moment she reached the last folder to review and sign she will bolt out of her chair and out of the office. She was that worried for the younger woman.

"Hallelujah!" she said under her breath when the last folder with the paperwork was carefully and thoroughly reviewed was signed. When she checked her watch she saw that it was almost four in the afternoon. Knowing that she had no other appointments for the day she called her secretary and said that she was heading out early. When she received an affirmative from the woman she fixed her table making sure there was no mess left and everything was in order before gathering all her things and walked as fast as she could with her pencil skirt and four-inch black stilettos. She gave Cynthia a curt nod when she passed by the reception area and hurried out until she reached her Mercedes. Ten seconds flat she was already on the road heading towards the Swan household. She parked her car just behind Emma's yellow VW bug when her phone rang. Seeing it was Mary Margaret she didn't bother answering the call and swiftly climbed out of the car, locked it, and walked briskly to the front door. Regina was about to knock when the door suddenly opened revealing a clearly distressed Mary Margaret. She was clearly exhausted and the strong scent of worry coming from the woman almost made Regina take a step back.

Without another word Regina let herself in to the house and up the stairs with one clear destination in mind. Once she reached the top step and walked into the hallway she finally took a step back. The strong scent of fear coming from one of the doors really took her off guard. Knowing that the smell obviously came from Emma she took large steps until she reached the correct door.

"Emma?" she called the young woman's name whilst turning the knob on the door. She cursed inwardly when she realized that the door was locked. "Emma? It's me, Regina. Can you please open the door, dear?" she said with the softest tone she could muster while knocking softly on the closed door.

"Go away." she heard being muttered from the other side.

Regina just bit her lip, her worry for the younger woman was getting the best of her.

"Emma, please—"

"Please, let me go." Emma cried.

Regina's eyes widened at the realization. Emma wasn't talking to her. Emma was having a nightmare!

She took two steps back contemplating what to do next. But the scent of fear coming from Emma’s room increased at least twice since she arrived was not helping her to think properly. She needed to be clear headed and calm if she wanted to help Emma; and freaking out would not help her fix anything.

Taking deep breaths she descended down the stairs and looked for Mary Margaret. When she entered the kitchen, she saw the woman sitting on one of the stools with a cup of tea in front of her. Desperation and exhaustion were coming off the woman uncontrollably; one thing that was not helping their situation right now.

"Mary Margaret," she poked at the other woman who was clearly staring at nothing. One strong and hard jab to her shoulder made her gain the pixie haired woman's attention. "Do you have a spare key to Emma's room?" she asked. That must've woken up the woman from her trance because she stood up immediately and walked away without another word. Not even a minute later Mary Margaret came back holding a key. She snatched it up and walked straight back up to Emma's room opening the door without so much as a warning.

“P-please,” Emma was muttering whilst burying herself under her blanket. Huge droplets of sweat were forming on her forehead and she was visibly trembling.

“Emma,” Regina gasped and in three strides she was right by Emma’s side calming the woman down with the huge amounts of calming pheromones she could release. She grabbed the nearest towel she saw and started wiping the sweat and tears from the younger woman’s face.

“Gina?” the blonde whispered with her eyes still closed.

Regina gave a small smile when she heard the nickname. “I’m here, darling,” she softly said whilst caressing the blonde’s freckled cheek.

Now with the fears ebbed away and feeling the calming pheromones from the female alpha by her side she took hold of the hand caressing her cheek and held it against her chest. “Don’t leave me,” she sleepily said with a sigh.

With a smile, Regina caressed the bridge of Emma’s nose with the tip of her forefinger down to the thin pink lips of the younger woman. “Never, darling,” she whispered. And without any thought she leaned down and gently kissed the blonde’s forehead. “Never.”

 

* * *

 

Mary Margaret let out a sigh of relief when the scent of distress coming from her child slowly ebbed away until everything was calm and completely back to normal. Whatever Regina was doing was helping immensely even to her because she really didn’t know how to calm her daughter down making her go on full panic mode.

She stared down at her unfinished and now cold tea. She really wanted to get up and out of the house just to give that man who harassed her daughter a piece of her mind. She’s not the only one who warned the man to stay away from her child, but he was so persistent that he even called his other beta friends just to have his way with her daughter. If not for her husband and Regina she might’ve done what she has been plotting in her mind.

“You sending out all these kinds of scents will not help our daughter. You need to calm down.” a voice said from afar. When she looked up she saw her husband leaning heavily against the doorframe with an exhausted look on his face. Her eyes widened when she saw a small bruise forming at the side of his mouth.

“David!” she gasped and immediately stood to check his cheek.

He let out a small chuckle. “I’m fine love. You should see the other guy’s face.” he said nonchalantly with a small shrug. “How’s Emma? Still not opening her door?”

Mary Margaret just let out a sigh then pressed her cheek on her husband’s chest. “I haven’t checked on her, but Regina is with her now. It seems like she has calmed down since Regina opened her door using the spare key.” She can’t help but release a small sob. “I can’t even help her David. I can’t help my own daughter. Not even my own calming pheromones can help her. I-I… I don’t know what to do.”

“Hey. Shh. It’s okay. Everything is okay now,” now David is the one consoling his wife, holding her more closely against him. “Regina is helping our daughter and Killian and his goons won’t bother our daughter anymore. I made sure of that. Even Ruby, Granny, and Belle are with us.”

Mary Margaret let out a frustrated sigh and moved from her husband’s embrace. “But because of what happened our daughter will not go out anymore. She’s even too afraid to leave her room! How can she live her life if she’s too afraid to go out and do what she wants without watching her back constantly? We can’t shelter her forever David.”

“I know.” David calmly said and took hold of his wife’s shoulders. “That’s why we’re giving her our best now and doing everything we can to support and protect her and make sure that we have her back whenever she needs us.” He kissed her lightly on her lips. “But right now you need to calm down. We both know that Emma can feel us and we don’t need to add our worry to her stress. She needs us now more than ever. We need to be the stronger ones for her. Okay?”

Knowing that her husband was right, Mary Margaret took several deep breaths until the erratic beating of her heart returned to its normal pace. Once she could tell that she was calm enough she asked her husband if they could check on their daughter. With a nod of approval from David, they both ascended the stairs leading to their daughter’s room. They slowly opened the door and what they saw completely took their breath away.

In Emma’s bed they saw Regina holding their daughter protectively whilst Emma was comfortably curled up against Regina’s side. Both women had a serene look on their faces whilst they slept. They could also feel the calming pheromones Regina was releasing. When Emma let out a small whimper Regina automatically tightened her hold of Emma’s small frame making the blonde nuzzle her face on Regina’s neck.

Mary Margaret could feel the telltale signs of tears peeking out the corners of her eyes seeing her daughter so calm and content in her friend’s embrace. Since coming home from college, this was the very first time she saw Emma this happy and simply content. Not a hint of worry on her young face.

“David.” she gasped then looked at her husband with a small smile forming on her lips.

“She’s really good to our daughter,” he commented with the same expression as Mary Margaret’s.

The pixie haired woman let out a contented sigh and leaned into her husband’s chest. “She is.” She gently closed the door then let out another sigh. But this one is because of the realization that hit her right in the face.

“What’s wrong?” David asked when he sensed the change of emotions in his wife.

“I might be wrong but I am not entirely sure either but…” she trailed off, thinking if she should voice out what she recently discovered.

“But..?” David urged her on.

Mary Margaret took a deep breath then faced her husband. “I think they’re in love,” she said in a low tone but loud enough for her husband to hear.

“Say what now?” David asks, astounded.

“David, think about it,” Mary Margaret said in a hushed whisper then started walking down the hall until she reached their bedroom, her husband hot on her heel. Once the door was closed behind him Mary Margaret faced him again. “Ever since Emma came here and ever since she and Regina met we saw that our daughter was starting to change. She’s smiling more often, laughing more often. And she even started to trust someone other than us. And you and I both know that this happened since that night we brought Emma with us to Regina’s house for dinner.”

“Mary Margaret—” David was trying to say but the woman cut him off.

“They felt that connection since that night, David,” Mary Margaret reasoned. “You and I saw that. And don’t even try to say that you didn’t sense it because it was staring right at us from the start. Even way before they met; when Emma was just a mere story to Regina we saw how her eyes would light up just the mention of our daughter’s name. We both know that Regina is not an open book but when it comes to Emma, you can see how open she is and how she cared even though they hadn’t met personally yet. And now here they are, face to face, and it only made the connection between them even stronger.” She grasped her husband’s hands and squeezed it gently but firmly. “And there’s only one couple we know who had that same connection when they first met,” she said while looking knowingly into David’s eyes.

David, who just realized what his wife was talking about and who she was talking about, let out a small sigh and softly kissed her knuckles. “Us.” he said then looked at the green eyes he loved so much.

Mary Margaret gave him a watery smile with a small nod. “That’s right; us.”

She’s not entirely sure if what she’s seeing is right, but she knows love when she sees it. And right now she can see it between Regina and Emma. Both of them might not know it yet but she knows it will all come to light soon enough. The connection between Emma and Regina was so strong that you could sense it a mile away.

If Mary Margaret’s gut feeling is right; Regina just might be Emma’s one true mate.

 

* * *

 

Still too afraid to go out even to get a glass of water Emma stayed lying comfortably on her bed whilst curling herself smaller until she hugged her knees. Once again awake because of a nightmare she wanted so badly to erase from the back of her mind. Without someone holding her to chase those fears away all she could do was cry herself to sleep. But before she could let a sob escape from her lips she felt strong, warm arms enveloping her from behind and the rush of calming pheromones left her thoroughly calmed and collected. She let out a small purr when soft lips met the skin on her shoulder.

That’s when she realized that she was not on her own bed because the one she was laying on was too soft and comfortable to be hers. Even the pillows and the soft comforter blanketing her did not have the same smell of fabric softener her mother used. In fact, the smell coming from behind is familiar, but she can’t place it because of the nightmare that’s still plaguing her mind. While still feeling her confused by her surroundings she felt the hand that was massaging her arm snake its way down her waist until it reached her clothed stomach.

“Shh. It’s okay. You’re safe,” a sultry voice whispered from behind; one that she now recognizes as Regina’s.

Emma let out a small sigh of relief when she finally took notice of her surroundings. Finally remembering where she was.

Her parents were out of town for five full days because Mary Margaret had a teacher’s conference for three days in Boston and her father decided to tag along since the two of them haven’t had any time to just enjoy time alone together. They wanted Emma to go along with them, but the blonde refused because that was her parents’ moment together. She didn’t need to interfere her parents’ personal time because of their fear of leaving her alone that long. That’s why Regina suggested that Emma could stay with her while they were away. David and Mary Margaret were very reluctant at first because Emma still didn’t want to go outside of the house even after a week of locking herself in her room after that incident with the town’s drunk A-hole. But after making sure that Regina would take good care of her while they were away they finally agreed. They trust that Regina will do everything for Emma; even assuring that everything will be okay until they came back from their unplanned vacation.

So here Emma was, in the safe confines of Regina’s embrace for the third night.

The first night she stayed at Regina’s house she slept in the guestroom. But after waking up multiple times that same night because of nightmares of that incident with the drunk man and his goons plus the memories of her assault back in Boston, Regina decided that they should sleep in the same bed—Regina’s bed to be exact—so that she could make sure that Emma got her proper sleep without nightmares plaguing her mind. And since that night, Emma always slept so soundly that not one single nightmare has come. At least, up until this point because she’s sure as hell that her nightmares started to rear their ugly head again for no good reason. But feeling Regina behind her and calming her down gave her a sense of security. She knows she’s not alone.

“Feeling better, darling?” Regina husked against her ear making the tiny hairs on the back of her neck rise on point.

“Mhmm” Emma hummed and scooted closer to Regina’s warm body. The action made the arm on her stomach tighten its hold against her.

“Go back to sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.” she softly murmured then planted a soft kiss against Emma’s temple.

Emma wanted to stay awake just to bask in the feeling of Regina’s warm embrace but the heaviness of her eyes told her otherwise. Knowing that Regina would still be by her side when she wakes up, she let the power of sleep consume her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma finds her courage to fight back...
> 
> TW for violence. No worries. It's not Hook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: see previous chapters...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME!!!! Lol! XD
> 
> I'm sorry if it took so long for me to update. My muse won't cooperate with me and pregnancy is making me freakin' lazy! But alas! Here it is! Haha!
> 
> I'm really greatful for the kind comments on my previous chapters and those congratulations for my recently wedding with the love of my life and for my pregnancy. You guys are insanely awesome! And I'm sorry if I was not able to respond to your comments/reviews because I don't have a stable internet provider but always remember that I deeply appreciate all of them!
> 
> And to my beta Donell, thank you as always. This won't be possible without your help. Love ya!
> 
> Now that being said, I hope you enjoy this update. Happy reading! xoxo
> 
> Oh! And before I forget... Happy Birthday, Emma Swan!

With nothing else to do because Regina was obviously busy at Town Hall, Emma decided to take a short walk through town. Even though she’s still a little frightened because of what happened a few weeks ago, her parents and Regina reassured her that Killian and his goons won’t bother her since they’ve been arrested for harassing her. So with a small shrug, she heeded Regina’s advice to just be Emma and do what she enjoys. Though still a little cautious once she was out of the safe confines of Regina’s house, the first place she went was the library. And just like any other day when she was borrowing books before the accident, the whole establishment was silent and empty save for the small librarian she had become friends with.

“Emma!” Belle cheerily exclaimed when Emma entered the library.

Emma gave the small librarian a cheeky wave. “Hi, Belle.”

“I’m so happy to see you!” the small woman said then engulfed her in a warm hug. One Emma quickly reciprocated. “I heard what happened. And I’m so happy that Killian and his men got what they deserved.” Belle pushed her until she was arms-length and looked at her with kind eyes. “How are you? I know what happened really terrified you.”

Emma scratched the back of her neck and gave the woman a small shrug. “I’m alright. Regina and my parents are doing everything they can to reassure me. Even Ruby visited once or twice to check on me since she was the one who saw what happened.”

She was really thankful when Ruby happened to be where the harassment took place that night. Being a stubborn one she didn’t let her father pick her up at the library since she’s a grown woman and can walk home alone. She had regretted that decision dearly when Killian Jones and some of his men who were obviously in a middle of a rut cornered her a block away from Granny’s. If it wasn’t for the leggy brunette she would’ve ended up in a ditch somewhere in Storybrooke.

Belle nodded. “Good. That’s good. And your parents? I heard that they’re on an unplanned vacation in Boston.”

Emma let out a small laugh and shook her head. “News really travels so fast in this small town.”

Belle winked at her. “You’ll get used to it.”

They talked some more since no one had come into the library. They chatted while Emma helped Belle put the books where they rightly belonged. She wanted to borrow some but she remembered that Regina had a lot of books in her study she could borrow. So Emma spent her time helping Belle organize since she has nothing else to do.

By lunch time both women walked out of the library to grab some food at Granny’s. But since it was the lunch rush they waited outside the establishment chatting until the crowd died down. When Ruby waved at them from inside the diner they both waved back giving the waitress a smile. Granny must’ve said (or shouted) something to Ruby because the brunette rolled her eyes and walked away from the window.

Once the lunch rush subsided, Belle and Emma walked side by side into the diner, sat at their booth, and ordered their usual. Emma asked Belle if it was okay for her to leave the library unattended for such a long amount of time, but the small brunette just waved her off and said it was okay.

“Hey, if it’s okay with you, would you work for me at the library sometime? You are really good at organizing books and I must admit I could use another pair of hands.” Belle suggested once they got their order a cheeky Ruby served to them. “Or you can come with me to my father’s flower shop. He needs a full-time employee there since one of his employees decided to elope with her boyfriend. So, what do you say?”

Emma contemplated the suggestion. Why not? She had nothing better to do than stay at the house and read books to her heart’s content. Even though she wanted to look for a job it would take a lifetime for her parents to agree after what happened to her back in Boston. She knows they’re just being their over-protective selves, but she also knows that she can’t rely on them forever. She’s old enough to have a job and at this stage, she needs to make her own money.

“I’ll think about the job offer at your father’s flower shop, but I have to ask my parents. You know how they are,” she said a moment later. “And as for the library, you don’t have to pay me for helping you since I wanted to do it for free. Besides, you’re letting me hang out with you and those books, that’s enough payment for me.” she added with a shrug.

Belle released a small chuckle. “Now I see what Mayor Mills sees in you.” she whispered to herself but it reached Emma’s ears.

“What do you mean you see what Regina sees in me?” she can’t help but ask with a frown.

The small librarian just shook her head with a knowing smile. “Oh, nothing. Hurry up so we can head back to the library. I still have a lot of books to inventory especially the new arrivals.”

Still frowning, Emma decided to let it go for now and continued their lunch in comfortable silence. Once everything was consumed and paid for, they walked out of the diner with their bellies full only to witness a commotion outside. Mixed scents of fear, distress, and aggressiveness were permeating the air.

“What the hell?” she whispered under her breath whilst looking for where the scents were coming from. Her eyes landed on the two patrons just at the side of the street in front of Granny’s diner. The guy was someone Emma knew from her father’s stories as one of the harmless drunkards who always landed his ass in jail when he had too much to drink. But today he doesn’t look so harmless the way he was holding that poor pregnant woman’s arm.

“That’s enough, Leroy! Let her go!” Ruby shouted at the drunk man.

“No! I won’t let go until this poor excuse of an omega pays for my beers!” the man shouted then pointed to the broken bottles of beers not too far from where they were standing. “So you better pay me, sister, or I’ll put you where useless omegas rightfully belong,” he sneered and held the woman’s arm hard enough for it to bruise.

Emma didn’t know where her courage had come from but she found herself walking through the crowd until she was right in front of them. She not so gently snatched the pregnant omega’s arm away from Leroy’s grasp then pushed the man’s shoulder until he backed off a good distance away from them.

“What the fuck?!” Leroy shouted then gave Emma a deadly glare. “Stay out of this, sister! You have no business here!”

Emma gave him a deadly glare of her own. “Maybe, but you’re out of line. And just because you lost your precious beers doesn’t mean you can hurt her and degrade her. And maybe if you were sober enough to look where you were walking or didn’t let your stupidity guide you to nonsense, you wouldn’t lose your drinks. Grow up man, or are you too drunk to even do that?”

The small laughs and outright cackles from the people witnessing the exchange made the small man’s neck and face blush a deep crimson. Emma thought the man would stop his childish nonsense because some the citizens had agreed with her and started shouting to “Stay away!” or “Lay off the alcohol!” or “Go home and get yourself sober!” when in one swift movement he was in front of Emma and had her in a choke hold.

Emma’s eyes went wide at the man’s sudden movement. She didn’t even get the chance to react. She just stood there with eyes wide while the man held her neck with two hands and squeezed until her airway was blocked. She could hear the outraged gasps from the people around them but she paid them no mind. She started clawing at the man’s arm even though it was almost impossible for her to release herself from the deadly grasp. She could feel the fear and panic slowly forming in her gut and she now couldn’t hear anything aside from a loud ringing in her ears and the man who was only inches away from her face.  
“You shouldn’t stick your nose in somebody else’s business, sister. Especially omegas like you.” he sneered. “What are you gonna do now, huh? Go home to daddy? Or maybe between Mayor Bitchiness’ legs because you seem to like being her little pet. Gonna prove to me how useless and weak and worthless your kind are? Let me remind you, sister; Omegas are nothing but a pieces of---”

With all the strength she had, Emma grabbed the man’s arm as tight as she could then lifted her right knee fast and hard until it reached the man’s groin, making Leroy release her neck and hold his crotch whilst crying in agony. Once Emma regained control of her breathing she pounced on the man. Without hesitation she punched the man right in the nose followed by one swift kick to the ribs, making the guy fall on his back and in two seconds flat he was out like a light. She didn’t know where this adrenaline and courage came from but one thing was for sure; she can’t let another person, especially when that said person was only a beta, degrade and humiliate omegas like her. She may have lived her life in fear but she won’t let anyone treat them like that. They are more than just for making babies and being slaves and just because they are omegas doesn’t mean they shouldn’t have the same privileges alphas and betas have. It was just unfair.

Breathing heavily whilst looking disdainfully at the unconscious man lying on the asphalt road, Emma so wanted to strangle the life out of the man herself but thought better of it. Even though she wanted to prove a point, she won’t risk her parents’ name and reputation in this small town that she’s now letting herself call home. Taking steady deep breaths, she looked away from the man then tightly shut her eyes. She’s not going to regret hitting Leroy because she knows she’s on the right side of the equation, but she knows her parents will be disappointed once this news reached them.

She was about to walk away from the scene and go home to tend to her throbbing hand that was likely broken because she must admit that Leroy had a hard face. Turning to leave she felt strong familiar arms encircling her until she felt herself being pressed against the soft body she’s been craving all day.

“Let’s get you to the hospital to get a look at your hand, okay darling?” Regina’s soft velvety voice said close to her ear. All Emma did was nod because she’s already exhausted because of the encounter so she let the woman lead the way.

 

* * *

 

After talking to Doctor Whale about everything she needed to know about taking care of Emma and her hand, Regina walked back to the room where the younger woman was currently resting. Emma was awake, but she has this distant look in her eyes that made Regina hesitate going in the room. She knew what happened back at the diner had taken its toll on Emma so she was expecting the reaction from the blonde. But it still shocked her nonetheless.

She was about to have a late lunch at Granny’s when the commotion happened. She was about to interfere especially when she saw Emma being choked to death by Leroy when something unexpected happened. One second she thought Emma was losing consciousness because the hold on her throat, and then the next thing she saw was a fist landing straight on the man’s nose followed by a swift kick to his gut that left him rendered unconscious at the side of the empty road.

It took all of Regina’s self-control not to stomp her way through the crowd and gather Emma into a deep kiss. She so wanted those tantalizing pink lips on hers because of the display of courage she saw when Emma fought back. She must admit that the act turned her on full force and made it hard to stop herself from pulling Emma out of there and taking her to the mansion so she could have her way with the blonde. That’s what her inner alpha was telling her to do but she refrained. No matter how much her inner alpha commanded her to take what’s rightfully hers; she won’t let herself go down that path. Regina doesn’t want to be like the other people that had hurt Emma in the past. No matter how strong Emma might look on the outside, she’s still this fragile girl who’s afraid to take any risks. And Regina isn’t one who’s keen on taking risks either. They both have this deep wound inside and they’re too afraid to let someone in; too afraid to trust, too afraid to love.

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Regina walked quietly until she reached the foot of Emma’s hospital bed. Hopefully she’s calmed enough so she won’t scare the blonde out of her deep thoughts. Once she sat herself comfortably at the edge of the bed she grabbed Emma’s unwounded hand and gently massaged it. She won’t be able to use her right hand because of injuries to the bones that occurred when she punched Leroy’s face. As for her visible bruises on her neck, well she will be wearing a scarf if she wanted to go out in public because Leroy’s hand left a nasty mark on her skin. No matter how furious she was with the drunk man and how much she wanted to skin that man alive, she can’t help but feel proud of the girl when Emma stood up not just for the pregnant woman but also for herself. Seeing that determined look in her eyes made her think that her alpha parents are rubbing off on her. If David and Mary Margaret found out what Emma did she knows that they would be proud of their daughter.

“How are you feeling?” she asked after a few minutes of silence between them. She kept massaging Emma’s good hand as if to soothe it because she could feel how tense her muscles were.

The blonde just frowned but didn’t spare her a look. “Tired I guess.” she said in a small voice. “When am I able to go home?”

“Right now if you want.” Regina answered her immediately. “Doctor Whale cleared you and I already have all the medicine you’ll need for your recovery.”

“When will they stop treating omegas like trash?” Emma questioned out of the blue. “When will they stop treating us as if we’re so beneath them?”

Regina didn’t have a valid answer. Even she doesn’t know why many alphas and betas treat omegas so poorly. Regina was always taught to treat omegas that way because that was just the way the hierarchy worked. It was one lesson she sorely disagreed with. No omega should be treated that way because that’s what alphas and betas were supposed to do. Omegas shouldn’t have to submit just because they are supposedly bottom of the ranks. Now that’s where the absurdity of the situation slips in.

So Regina didn’t say anything. She just sat there and let her pheromones calm Emma down because she could sense that Emma was having an internal meltdown. She unconsciously brought Emma’s good hand up to her face slightly brushing her lips against the blonde’s knuckles. She heard Emma’s breath hitch, but she didn’t mind that at all. She just wanted Emma to see that not all alphas were what she thought. Even though she already earned Emma’s trust she won’t let herself be confident that that trust will never change. Anything could happen at any time and she’s not sure of what’s going to happen next.

But one thing is for sure; she will be right by Emma’s side no matter what.

 

* * *

 

“What was the offer you and Miss French were talking about?”

Emma was pulled out of her musings when she heard Regina’s question. The way the brunette was brushing her hair was making her sleepy. “Hmm, what?”

“Back in the hospital when she visited before we left. She was talking to you about an offer.”

That’s when everything clicked. “Oh, she offered me a job at the library. When I declined her offer she asked if I wanted to work for her father at their flower shop. I still haven’t thought about it though and I’ll still have to ask my parents if I can work.”

Regina raised an eyebrow when she looked at their reflection in the mirror. “You should know by now that after what happened today they won’t let you out of their sight ever again, yes?”

“If only you tell them.” she grumbled under her breath.

Regina let out a small chuckle. “Dear, I don’t have to tell them. That bruise on your neck and that bandage on your broken hand will tell them everything they need to know.”

Emma just groaned when she realized that Regina was right. The moment her parents see her she’s sure that all hell will break loose. It hasn’t even been that long since the encounter with Killian Jones and his men happened and now this. Oh, man. She’ll be under house arrest from now on. She’s sure of that.

“I’m an idiot.” she muttered to herself then started massaging her temple. She can feel the tell-tale signs of headache coming on.

Regina just smiled to herself while continuing to brush Emma’s silky blonde locks. She’s glad that Emma was talking to her now unlike earlier. She knows Emma’s thinking a lot right now and she wanted to do something to ease the stress the young woman was feeling.

“Why didn’t you say yes?”

“Hmm?” Regina hummed after putting the hairbrush down on the vanity. “Say yes to what, dear?” she asked.

“Deputy Locksley.” the blonde answered. “He was asking you about a dinner invitation but you said no. Why?”

She raised an eyebrow while looking at Emma’s reflection in the mirror. “Why would I say yes?” she countered.

Emma shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know. That’s why I’m asking.”

Regina let out an amused chuckle then slightly shook her head. “Well it’s fairly obvious he’s not my type and we pretty much know that I have something the both of us have.” she said with a smirk. She leaned in until her lips were only centimeters away from Emma’s ear. “That won’t work the way I want it to, now would it?”

Emma felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment when she realized what the brunette was talking about. Ever since she stayed at Regina’s house she had caught the woman’s erection under the blankets a handful of times whenever she had woken up before the brunette. And yes, whenever she saw that erection she couldn’t help but fantasize what it would feel like once she got a hold of it, especially when she saw it twitching as if it had a life of its own. But no matter how much Emma wanted to do what she was fantasizing about she stopped herself. She’s still unsure what Regina’s true feelings towards her are. She’s over-protective just like her parents and whenever she was affectionate there was a bit of hesitation that she couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. Once the affection became too much, she would find Regina a good distance away from her as if she was battling her inner demons. So pursuing something more with the other woman was out of the equation.

“Your scent of arousal is not helping our situation, darling.” Regina husked against Emma’s ear making the small hairs at the back of her neck stand on point.

Emma took a deep gulp of air then released it to calm herself down. But the close proximity of the brunette was making it hard for her to think properly. “And that voice is not helping either.” she stuttered.

Regina just hummed then pressed a soft kiss against her temple. “You are not making it any easier for me either.” Before Emma could say anything the familiar warmth coming from the woman was suddenly gone. When she looked up she saw Regina already walking out of the room. "What would you like for dinner?" the brunette asked as she stopped by the door looking back at the blonde.

Emma simply shrugged as if nothing happened but deep inside she could feel her heart ready to jump its way out of her chest. "Whatever you have in mind. I'm not picky."

Regina hummed with a slight nod as her eyes roamed Emma's figure as if thinking of something entirely different than dinner. The barely-there predatory look was not lost on Emma. "Fajitas then." she said then strutted out with an extra sway of the hips. When Emma saw the intended act she internally groaned to herself and almost smacked herself on the forehead.

Once Emma made sure that Regina was out of sight and hearing shot she let out an almost exaggerated sigh. She knows this sexual tension between them won't last long; the scent of arousing pheromones in the room made sure of that. Now the only question is; which one of them will give in first?


	5. Chapter Five

“Ginaaa! Why?!”

Regina bit her lip so hard to suppress a loud laugh when she heard Emma calling her from the master bedroom. Looks like her parents have already received the news about the incident at Granny’s the other day. And if she knows the blonde’s parents well, and the young woman’s pained whine, it sounded like the Swan couple are on their way home.

She removed her glasses when she heard the loud stomp of feet coming from the stairs and when she looked at the door of her study she saw Emma standing there with a ridiculously cute pout on her face. With a small laugh Regina stood from her swivel chair and approached the pouting blonde.

“I didn’t call them if that’s what you are going to ask.” she said as she gathered the woman in a hug. “It was probably Granny.”

Emma just let out a frustrated sigh. “Why does this keep happening to me?” she grunted.

Regina let out a sigh of her own. “Because those type of people are idiots and don’t know their boundaries.” She gently caressed the blonde’s silky locks. “But I’m proud of you.” she whispered.

“And I’m still in trouble.” Emma murmured against her shoulder, making Regina let out a small laugh.

“Come on, stop sulking and I’ll make you some grilled cheese.” she said as she led Emma out of the study, her hand never leaving the blonde’s waist.

Emma’s eyes twinkled at the mention of her favorite food. “With tomato soup?”

Regina kissed the young woman’s temple with a small smile. “Definitely.”

They made their lunch with small talk whilst Emma helped her. It still bothered Regina whenever she saw the bruise on Emma’s neck and she had this sudden urge to kiss every single mark until it’s gone. And now with the impending end of the blonde’s sleepover at her house since her parents were coming home, Regina can’t help but feel this sense of dread knowing that Emma will no longer be staying with her and her huge house will feel empty again. And for sure, with the blonde’s absence, she’ll feel empty again.

Releasing a small inaudible sigh, Regina resumed her work after her lunch with Emma. After what happened the other day, she decided to do her work in her home office so that she could look after Emma without worrying too much even though the blonde assured her that she would not be going out for the mean time. But Regina, ever the worrier, still stayed because even though Emma was safe in her house she’s still not sure if it’s really safe to leave the blonde alone. Call her paranoid but with the uncontrollable alphas and betas around, it’s not safe; especially now that the blonde’s scent is slowly changing. It’s barely there and would not be detected easily unless you’re within the blonde’s personal space, but it’s changing. Regina needed to talk to Emma’s parents soon because the blonde’s changing scent only meant one thing: Emma’s heat is coming.

 

——————————

Emma kept staring at the ceiling whilst her parents and Regina were talking downstairs. Ever since they came home hours ago and saw all those bruise marks on her neck and her injured hand, her father almost stormed out of their house to confront the beta that’s currently residing in one of the jail cells at the Sheriff’s station. And to her surprise, her mother didn’t even bother to stop him. She even said out loud that she needed to borrow Granny’s shotgun to scare the living hell out of the poor beta who was completely sober now after staying the past three days at the station without any alcoholic drink within his reach. If it wasn’t for Regina, they might’ve done just that. Good thing the brunette Mayor convinced them to stop acting so brashly and letting their protective alpha stance to take control. They all know that it wouldn’t end so nicely once they let themselves out of control.

The discussion her parents are having now is about Emma getting a job. When she suggested what Belle was offering to her, her mother answered her with a flat out NO. Even her father agreed without a second thought. She tried to reason with them but with the mention of the incident that caused her to have those bruises on her neck and hand made her shut up. They had all those reasons to disagree with her and Emma doesn’t have any argument to counter theirs because what they are saying was true. Even though she graduated college and has the knowledge to find the suitable job for herself, after everything that happened to her and with parents that are so overly protective of her, it’s hard to make decisions without her parents worrying about her safety.

So Emma did what she could do for the meantime; sulking in her room whilst waiting for her parents’ decision. But with three alphas discussing it’s going to be a long wait especially since her parents are not going to be swayed that easily. Even the puppy look trick she always gave them whenever she wanted something from them didn’t work which meant she’s not getting off that easily.

Raising the comforter until it reached her torso Emma reached for her phone and earbuds and listened to the music playing on her playlist. As much as she wanted to sneak out to listen to them, she knew that it would end up bad once her parents found out she’s sneaking off to eavesdrop, she doesn’t want to find out early on that their decision is not in her favor. So she’ll just sleep it off and wait.

 

——————————

“Shit.”

Regina raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow after hearing the curse word from the alpha school teacher. The woman rarely cussed and most of the time it was said purely by accident. But now was different. And she could sense that the pixie haired woman was not ready after what she said about Emma’s upcoming heat. Her husband wasn’t so far either.

“When did you sense Emma’s changing scent?” Mary Margaret asked after a long amount of silence.

Regina took a sip from her warm coffee then let out a small sigh. “Two days ago. It’s barely there and will not be detected immediately unless you’re within Emma’s personal space. You won’t even notice it with just a simple sniff but it’s there.” she said. “So far it’s not getting more than just that but we still need to make sure that no one can reach Emma within her personal space. God knows what will happen to her once they caught a sniff of Emma.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widen with worry and David didn’t stop himself from letting out a low “fuck” under his breath.

“I can’t believe this is happening right now.” Mary Margaret groaned as she massaged her temple. The frustration coming out of her in waves made David jump off from his seat so that he could console his panicking wife.

“Easy, love.” he whispered as he released some calming pheromones but his wife was fighting it. Strong waves of panic and frustration were already permeating the entire living room.

Sensing this made Regina jump from her seat as well and she released some calming pheromones of her own to help David’s but the inner Alpha in the pixie haired woman was having none of it.

“Mary Margaret, calm down!” she growled as she let her own inner Alpha take over to calm the small woman. “If you don’t calm yourself right now Emma will most probably come down here to see what’s going on.”

Mary Margaret tightly closed her eyes as she took deep breaths while David kept his hands on his wife’s shoulders to help her calm down. Even Regina took deep breaths herself as she put her inner alpha to rest as the other woman calmed down. Once they are sure that Mary Margaret is calm and collected they resumed their positions on the sofa.

“I’m scared.” Mary Margaret said almost in a whisper after a long and uncomfortable silence as she massages her temple.

“I know, love.” David sighed. “Me too. But we both know this was bound to happen eventually.” he said as he looked in Regina’s direction. Regina raised an eyebrow at David’s knowing look but said nothing.

Mary Margaret sighed. “What are we going to do now? We all know Emma is getting too impatient staying home. And knowing that all those job offers are off the table. I can’t risk her going out there with her heat coming. It’s too dangerous.”

“Well, we can’t put her on house arrest either because it will agitate her more.” Regina said. “She was really excited when Miss French offered her a job at the library or at her father’s flower shop. Even Miss Lucas hinted that they need more waitresses at the diner even only for part-time. Although that last one is much better than the library and flower shop.” she added.

David nodded. "The more people around Emma, the easier for us to look after her. Especially now that many of the citizens are concerned for her now after what Leroy did. And knowing Granny, she has a crossbow ready whenever something happens."

"I'm still saying no." Mary Margaret said with a grim look. "Emma's heat is nearing and I don't want her scent lingering around whenever she's out there. That's a risk I'm not willing to take."

"Mary Margaret–"

"No, David. And that's final. I don't care if she'll hate me for my decision. I'll endure her silent treatment if it means her being safe in the confines of our home."

"You very well know that this will only devastate her, yes?" Regina piped in.

Mary Margaret glared at her. "It's for her own good. She'll understand after her heat passes. Now, I need to get going." she said as she stood up and walked towards the door with her coat and purse.

"Where are you going?" her husband asked.

"To buy some supplies. We need to be thoroughly prepared for Emma's heat. She'll need someone there for her especially now that this is the first time she's experiencing this."

"You mean to say this is Emma's first heat?" Regina asked, barely hiding her surprise.

"No." Mary Margaret replied with a shake of her head. "But this is the first time she's experiencing this with me and David around. Whenever she went into heat she always did it alone."

"That's because she doesn't want us to see her in heat." David said, then he turned to Regina. "No parents need to see that." he added, his eyes full of mirth.

Regina rolled her eyes but she didn't stop the small smirk that graced her lips. "She's just worried about your daughter."

"Damn right!" Mary Margaret said under her breath. She turned to David. "Are you coming or what?"

David raised his hands in mock surrender as he gathered his coat and followed his wife. "Hold down the fort for us." he said to Regina. The brunette gave him a mock salute and a playful smirk. The man rolled his eyes at Regina's antics as he closed the door behind him.

With a small shake of her head, Regina made sure to lock the door once she heard their car speed away from where it was parked just behind Emma's yellow Bug. Once she's sure everything is okay and secure she gently walked up the stairs until she was standing just outside the blonde's door that was slightly ajar. She smiled a little when she saw the omega heavily sleeping in her bed with the comforter up her neck. She gently let herself in and quietly closed the door. Taking careful steps, she took her heels off once she made it to the blonde's bed. Releasing a small sigh of relief once she situated herself comfortably beside the blonde by the headboard, she couldn’t help but smile wistfully whilst staring at the beautiful omega.

No matter how many times Regina stared at Emma's beautiful face, she couldn't help but feel so awed. It seemed like every time she finds herself just looking at Emma's sleeping form, she feels like the air from her lungs is slowly being taken from her. Emma's beauty is simply breathtaking. Not a single smudge of makeup can be seen on the omega's face. She didn't even bother to cover those cute little freckles on her cheeks and nose. A natural beauty at its finest.

Regina bit her lip when she felt the urge to kiss those thin pink lips that were slightly moving as the blonde slept. The week where they both slept in her bed all she wanted to do was kiss those enticing lips for all it was worth. But as always, she held herself back. Even though Mary Margaret trusted her with her daughter's life, she couldn't just take advantage of that.

The other reason she's been hesitating on doing what she had always wanted to do whenever she's with the blonde is because the sudden fear of history repeating itself even though she's sure as hell that someone from her past won't hurt her anymore. Even though her attraction to Emma is gladly reciprocated, she can't help but still hesitate to take things further. Their connection to each other is undeniable, no doubt about that, and she so badly wanted to listen to what her heart was saying but doubts and fears kept holding her back.

And now, Emma's heat is coming and she didn't know how to feel about that.

"R'gina?"

With a soft smile on her lips, she moved a lock of blonde hair from Emma's eyes and tucked it behind her ear. She removed the earbuds from Emma's ears then placed it along with the blonde's phone on the bedside table. Lying down she moved closer to the blonde and pulled her until she's resting against her chest. Now that the blonde is in her own bed in her parents' house, she was going to miss this; having the blonde in her arms.

"Sleep now, darling." she whispered against Emma's temple as she planted small kisses there. Emma snuggled up more into her side and tightened her hold against Regina's waist. Regina kept massaging her scalp after the blonde's breathing evened out indicating that Emma was fast asleep once more.

 

——————————

Emma almost dropped the book she was currently reading when Ruby suddenly flopped herself down on her bed. She gave the brunette a glare once she fixed her sitting position. Ruby just gave her a sheepish smile.

"We brought bear claws!" Belle announced when she entered the room holding a tray with their food and drinks.

"I love you!" Emma said as she grabbed a piece of the warm treat once Belle settled the tray on her beside table, moaning as she took a bite.

"Someone's grounded." Ruby said with a smirk. She flinched when Belle slapped her on the arm. "Ow! That hurt."

Emma just sniffed as she devoured her food. "More like house arrest." she mumbled as she took a sip of her iced tea.

Belle gently patted her shoulder in sympathy. "It's for your own safety anyway. Especially now that Killian Jones managed to escape from his cell. With your heat coming, it's not safe for you to venture around town."

"I know." Emma huffed. She was about to say something when she saw Ruby looking at her with a knowing look. "What?"

"Regina slept here, didn't she?" she asked with a smirk.

Emma gave her a narrow look and didn't said anything. But she knows her blushing cheeks gave her away.

Ruby let out a low howl with a laugh. "Lucky bitch."

Emma just rolled her eyes as she grabbed another donut. She didn't know she was hungry until now.

She understands why her parents flat out refused her request in finding herself a job. She's not stupid. She knows her heat is coming and with Jones on the loose, it's too dangerous for her to go out of the house. And honestly, it's scaring the hell out of her. Her encounter with the drunk pirate wannabe weeks ago wasn't pleasant, and what her father did to him once he was in custody will only make him go after them with guns blazing. That's why for the past week everyone was on high alert. Her father has a theory that it was an inside job that's why Jones managed to escape but didn't have enough evidence to prove it so it remains a theory. That's why he's always been so busy.

"Are you going with Mary Margaret tomorrow?" Belle asked as she took tiny sips of her drink.

Emma shook her head. "I'll be going with Regina to the Town Hall."

Mary Margaret and Regina had decided that Emma had to go with one of them so she wouldn’t be left alone in her parents' house. With trouble just lurking around the shadows, they are not willing to take a risk at leaving Emma alone. David even suggested that Emma could go with him to the Sheriff's station, but both alpha females told him it's not a good idea. If David's theory that Killian Jones knows someone inside the Sheriff's station was right, they'll just be leading Emma into the lion's den so the station is a no go. That's why she's either with Mary Margaret at Storybrooke High or with Regina at the Town Hall. And so far Emma was enjoying herself whenever she's with either of the women. Helping her mother grading some papers or helping Regina with some of her paperwork which was a relief for both women. With Emma helping their workload became less and less so they didn't have to work at home.

"At least you're not getting bored." Ruby commented whilst munching on a bear claw.

Emma shrugged. "It was okay. It helps me get my mind off of things."

"If I were in your shoes, I would have given up after the first day. Me and paperwork don't mix, I tell you."

Belle snorted. "True. Granny even complained once that Ruby pretended to be sick when it was time for the diner's monthly inventory, and she doesn't have anyone to help her so she asked my assistance."

"Again, me and paperwork don't mix." Ruby pointed out.

"Whatever!" Belle said whilst rolling her eyes.

Emma just shook her head as she finished drinking her juice. Belle and Ruby were still bickering back and forth when her mother knocked on her open door.

"Hey, ladies. Can I get you something?" Mary Margaret asked with a smile.

"We're okay, mom."

"We're good, Mrs. Swan."

"Okay then. I'll be heading out for a while because the principal needed me for something back at school. Are you girls okay if I leave for a while? I'll be out for an hour tops."

Emma tilted her head to the side when she noticed that her mother was very reluctant to leave them alone and the worry in her eyes was very visible. Ruby and Belle must've sensed her mother's hesitation because both of them sat up straight with a determined look on their faces.

"No worries, Mrs. Swan. I have Granny's shotgun with me. We'll hold down the fort while you're gone." Ruby said with a serious face.

Mary Margaret let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know if I should be relieved or be more worried with that. But thank you."

Ruby just gave her a toothy grin then flopped herself back down on the bed whilst Belle gave the alpha a reassuring smile. "We'll be here when you get back."

There's still hesitation in Mary Margaret's eyes but in the end she nodded. With one last glance at her daughter she bid them farewell.

"I'll lock up." Ruby said as she stood up from the bed and followed Mary Margaret downstairs.

"What are you reading?" Belle asked when she saw the book Emma was holding. She let out an impressed smile when Emma showed her the cover of the book. "Patricia Cornwell. Excellent choice."

Emma shrugged. "Regina's suggestion, said it was good so I gave it a try."

"Regina huh?" Belle said with a smirk.

Emma just rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"Okay! Who wants to get their ass kicked at Mario Kart?" Ruby exclaimed as she entered Emma's room.

Emma and Belle just shared a wicked smile.

 

——————————

"Well shit!" Ruby huffed with a pout as she put the video game controller not-so-gently on the floor in front of her. Emma and Belle just snickered at their friend's child-like attitude.

"No worries, wolfie. You'll get better next time," Belle said as she petted Ruby. Ruby smacked her hand away with a scowl. Emma just laughed.

"Come on, Rubes. One more game. Maybe this time you'll win." Emma said with a toothy grin.

"You guys are so–"

They whipped their heads to the front door when they heard the locked knob being turned with no avail. The three of them looked at each other with nervous looks because they know it's not Mary Margaret. Emma's mother texted them a little while ago that she would be staying a little longer at the school because she and the principal along with the other teachers needed to discuss something that needed their undivided attention. It's not the sheriff either because he's by the docks since someone reported an unusual disturbance at one of the abandoned warehouses and will not be home until after dinner.

Ruby put a finger on her lips as she slowly stood up from where she was sitting. She took careful steps until she reached the window near the front door. Reaching for the baseball bat she saw sitting by the umbrella stand, she glanced outside the small window to see who was outside. She couldn't make out who was at the other side of the door because of the opened umbrella the person was holding to shield themselves from the pouring rain. Her eyes widened when she heard a key being inserted into the lock. She almost slipped as she hurriedly positioned herself next to the door. When she heard the door unlocked, she held the baseball bat tightly, readying herself to attack the unwelcomed person entering at the Swan household. Holding her breath, she aimed the bat at the intruder once the door was opened fully, the tip of the bat meeting the now closed umbrella. They heard a small yelp when the intruder lost their balance because of the attack. Ruby was ready to aim the bat again but stopping midway when she saw who the intruder was.

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED! I repeat. THIS STORY IS NOT ABANDONED!
> 
> So much has happened in my life for the past few months that's why I have been quiet for quite some time. Especially now with a new baby on the house, my writing schedule has been limited. I even have barely enough time to sleep and my laptop broke so I'm using my tablet for now, added to that was that I had a major writer's block so I'm sorry it took me this long to update.
> 
> For those who keep on reviewing and private massaging me, I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to reply. My email account has been acting up and wasn't able to receive your messages until recently. But I promise I've read all of them and I appreciated all the kind reviews you've given me.
> 
> Just a head's up: I've joined this year's SwanQueen Supernova event so I'm not sure when will I be able to update this fic again. But I promise I will not abandon this fic.
> 
> A huge thankies to my darling beta Donell for editing out this chapter!
> 
> I'm jeanelle-sq on Tumblr! Drop by and say hi!


End file.
